


FZ时雁短篇合集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 还是防塌搬文。成文时间12-13年，搬运20年。这里是时雁部分【。也是短篇合集，进本长篇另放。
Relationships: Matou Kariya/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 1





	1. La Traversée

间桐雁夜万万没有想过在这种地方遇上远坂时臣。

空气里内脏发酵的酸腐气味稍许消褪的时候，他打发了Berserker，然后就着路灯暖黄色的光线坐下来。他小心翼翼地蜷起右腿，拖着僵直的左腿跪坐在地上，右手勉力撑着身体，石膏般的左半身了无生气地砸向冷硬的青石地面。他弄不清整个过程花费了多长时间，垂死的尺蠖爬上秋天最后一盏温暖的灯，抖落旧棉絮般苍老的鳞片，铺在他脸上的光线闪了闪，沉寂下去，成为不可挽回的昏黄。  
身体完全落在地面上的时候他感到了渗入骨髓的冷，像是某种该死的虫子般顺着石板间泥浇的缝隙裹挟而上。寒冷所过之处血肉死去，神经发出深入头骨的尖啸。他大约知道自己比一年前轻了多少，在常人看来吹弹即碎的身体对他而言重得仿佛再也起不来了。  
雁夜决定短暂地接受现实而垂下头去，在十一月瑟冷的风中缩成一团，影子被西坠的月亮拽出几块石板之外。他不着边际地搜罗着形容这番情景的词汇，圣杯战争开始以来他已经很少，也无暇去想一年之前的自己了。  
影子被更深重的黑暗擭住，顿时动弹不得。  
雁夜猛然惊醒，身体却比愿望更加迟缓地挪动起来。笼住他的那片黑暗像一堵高大而坚毅的墙，将他严丝密缝地禁锢其中。黑暗似乎不满他抬头的速度，法杖尖直直朝他捅来。  
他以为自己会就这样被前后洞穿，像一座受难者的雕像那样被钉上十字架的时候，杖尖托着他的下巴强迫他扬起脸，惨淡灰白的皮肤下颚骨被硌得生疼。  
他再次看见了远坂时臣。  
那双眼睛灼痛了他，一把火从骨骼深处痛苦地燃起，他几乎立刻要支起身来，身体内侧发出咔嗒的响声，像是一只刚刚重见天日的巫毒娃娃。  
他便用那样的眼神死死盯着深红色的男人，因着自己的无用咬紧了牙根。他或许可以唤来刻印虫与远坂时臣鱼死网破，如果先前没有因为让Berserker去迎敌而精疲力竭的话。  
远坂时臣一身西装熨得妥妥帖帖，在夜晚神明混沌而包容的怀抱里没有丝毫破绽。他每时每刻都像是要走上人生下一个辉煌的舞台——雁夜悲哀地想起了熨平抚直那件深红色西装的手，女人的皮肤像庙会里上了年纪的老太太捏的面人一样细腻，这使他再次不甘地动了动，关节清脆而悚然的碰撞声让他停了下来。  
远坂时臣巍然立在夜晚深蓝色的空气中，握着法杖的手仿佛镌在了这幅图景中一般纹丝不动。雁夜勉强撑起僵硬的半边身体，颤抖起来影子在沉黯的光里像是一群在烈火中惊惶扑扇的鸟，他一时拿不准主意，一拳揍断面前这个魔术师的鼻子抑或转身逃跑。  
他终究没能选择。远坂时臣伸手就抓住了他的衣领，迅速得不可思议。他在奋命呼吸的间隙里艰难地回忆起那个庄严持重的远坂时臣，在他的生命和爱情中筑起一道优雅的红色城墙，令他触手不及。他记不起来那个家伙什么时候有过这样的举动。  
雁夜君。他似乎听见了某个声音，和深秋萧冷的风一样干涩。远坂时臣依然抓着他脏兮兮的衣领，他猜想这一定是幻觉。  
远坂时臣的身影动摇了一瞬，叹息般的声音钻进耳廓，听上去像是另一种风。  
他说，雁夜君。  
雁夜张了张干燥龟裂的唇，随即被远坂时臣拖出两步。保持平衡花费了他所有的心神，直到最后也没有发出声音。

远坂时臣将他丢在后座上，柔软的皮椅像一件真正的远坂物件那样呈现玫瑰与血的颜色。他摔得不重，却依然从骨骼交接处感到难以名状的疼痛。他倒抽了一口气，然而寒冷立刻蹿进胸腔，蔓延到四肢百骸，他几乎要再次发起抖来了。  
远坂时臣捂上他的嘴示意他噤声，意外轻柔的动作甚至不曾令他的呼吸错漏片刻。  
接下来他们谁都没有再说话。卫衣被撩到腋下的时候，尘埃像终于能重返天空的星星般欣喜若狂地蒸腾而上，幽冷的空气里顿时充满了黯淡的灰色星辰。他无来由地难堪起来，过去他总是对远坂时臣的那些格调不屑一顾。远坂时臣对此置若罔闻，雁夜感到自己脖颈下面那根突起的动脉在男人舌尖危险地跳了十几下，在他怀疑脉搏将要这样终止的时候远坂时臣终于支起身吻他的锁骨。  
一年来他的皮肉融化一般消解下去，所有的骨节都仿佛荒废的田野里冒出杂草般凸起，顶得灰暗的皮肤泛起死一般的白。他不能想象这样的身体尚存任何美好之处，他想葵的身体应该比自己美无数倍，丰腴柔软，肤如玉雪。然而远坂时臣的吻落在他干枯起屑的胸前，那里的肋骨像是一直绵延到本州南端的丘陵，上面覆着的积雪包裹着来自冰川纪的记忆。  
远坂时臣试图在他身上留下点什么，然而吮吸终究没能使他已显出死相的皮肤漾起一星半点血色。片刻之后魔术师放弃了徒劳无功的举动，在他脐眼处打了转后便举起了他僵死的左腿。  
那一刻他忽然感到自己轻得可怕，或许还不到远坂时臣法杖上的宝石那么重。远坂时臣轻而易举地把他折到一个恰如其分的角度，就像过去这个男人肆意拗折他的生活那样。腿根酸涩起来，他闭上眼仰起脸，忽觉前所未有的凉。远坂时臣进入得毫不费力——他的后穴早就成了刻印虫进出身体的便捷通道，被改造得松松垮垮。冲撞的间隙里他试着翕了翕唇，没有哭出声音。

远坂时臣最终释放在他体内的时候他松了口气，魔力的瞬时补充或多或少让他好过了一点儿。他躺在黑暗中注视着远坂时臣将他精致优雅的装饰一件件重新安放回原来的位置，深红色的轮廓像来时一样端正笔挺，不禁咧开嘴笑了，发出沙哑干涩的气声。  
远坂时臣穿好衣服，再次转向他。黑暗中他看不清那些朗逸的线条组成怎样的意味，因而他惶惑起来。  
远坂时臣猛地抓起他的右手，像老鹰俯冲下来抓住兔子般迅捷。这是今晚他第二个让雁夜惊异的动作。抽回手对他而言几乎需要竭尽全力，他虚脱般倚在车窗上，突起的扶手硌痛了他。  
雁夜君。他听见远坂时臣在黑暗中说。把令咒交给我。  
不。他冷静得令自己都难以置信。  
你会死的。  
他看到那个身影晃了一晃，最后恢复平静。于是他笑了，唇咧开，仿佛一具软骨腐朽的尸体。  
那之前我会杀了你。他笑着说，新都宏伟的建筑中间渗出微光。  
说完他就撑起身体，拉开车门往外走，世界光耀倾城。  
他离那片深红色越来越远，一步步踏进了远坂时臣和他自己的末日。

Fin.


	2. 时雁H三十题

1，浴缸  
远坂时臣认真地检视间桐雁夜露在水面上的躯体，巨大晶莹的泡沫堆像浮动的冰山那样撞来撞去。  
男人的身体看起来苍白如同石灰。  
远坂家的主人顿了顿，吻上裸露的皮肤上突起的虫痕。  
水下的身体颤了颤，水面晃动，大片泡沫开始溃散。

2，厨房  
在间桐雁夜看来，对情人而言，比炸掉厨房的厨艺更糟糕的是在另一半儿做饭时从背后偷袭的恶趣味，比背后偷袭的恶趣味更糟糕的是偷袭了还不住手的远坂时臣。

3，摩天轮  
文艺青年的天敌是二逼青年…不，优雅青年。  
间桐雁夜愤愤地踩碎了地上的空胶卷管，远坂时臣不依不饶地吮吸着他的锁骨，他倒抽了一口气。  
和远坂时臣在一起后，他再也没拍成过一张冬木全景。

4，KTV随机空包厢  
时间快到的时候他点了一首山口百惠的老歌，很老很老了，MV里的女人轮廓隐隐绰绰，远处的樱花四散而去。  
远坂时臣在他体内疯狂地律动着，他不禁怀疑这是那个男人此生最后一次发疯了。  
他这样想着想着，泪顺着沙发不吸水的皮革淌了一地。

5，片场更衣室  
“嗨，远坂前辈！”  
那个活跃得像只小鹿的新人卸了妆，朝他爽朗地笑。少了那层石灰般的粉和狰狞的肤蜡，间桐雁夜闻起来就像一股清新的空气。  
远坂时臣在心里舔了舔下唇。

6，废弃仓库  
远坂时臣原本以为自己会找到一堆焦炭，或是比那还不如的东西，像是人体燃烧后析出的硫化物和硅化物什么的。  
然后他找到了依然能被认出的间桐雁夜，奇迹般地，还活着。  
远坂家主可没有兴趣质疑自己的魔术。  
于是他干脆单膝蹲下身，扯下已烧成焦炭的几块破布，开始修补他能见到的一切伤痕。  
雁夜身上伤的数量让他绝望，末了他采取了简单粗暴的方法——把自己连同魔力一起埋进去。  
他记不清自己要了他几次，似乎永远也不够，魔力不够，爱不够。

7，夜晚的公园  
间桐雁夜怎么也想不到会在这里见到远坂时臣。  
Caster走了，葵带着凛走了，是他该回去的时候了。  
然远坂时臣拦在他回间桐府的路上。  
他下意识想把所有的诅咒一股脑都丢在那个面不改色的男人身上，却在张开口前被狠狠咬住，一股龙涎香的气味冲得他头脑发昏。  
他忘记了Berkerser，忘记了圣杯战争，忘记了小樱，他几乎是瘫软着被远坂时臣拖进车里。

8，午后的图书馆  
“小声点。”远坂时臣的声音在他耳后方居高临下的响起，“有人在自习。”  
“混蛋你…你居然…”他拼命咬住下唇，感觉五脏六腑都要被搅翻，遁进天堂。  
从背后的体位他看不到远坂时臣挂在嘴角的笑容。

9，秀场前的休息室  
间桐雁夜认为看相册挑选模特简直就是个错误。  
尤其是挑选优♂雅的男装模特。  
他发誓下一个季度绝对不会再请远坂时臣走他的场，被按在化妆台前抽插的时候他绝望而甜蜜地想。

10，坟地  
“雁夜，你终于来了。”  
间桐雁夜怔在原地。  
“真遗憾，死了以后才能离开那个地方。”  
“闭嘴，都是你的错。”雁夜做了个呼气的动作，在远坂时臣的墓前坐下。  
“从今往后的事，不再与我们有关了。”他注视着那个在夜幕下呈暗红色的幽灵，忽然恍同隔世。  
“让我们留在过去，看着他们会走进怎样的未来吧。”远坂时臣坐到他身旁，亲吻他的耳垂，“至少死亡是属于我们的，我和你。”

Fin.


	3. 监禁5题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 煌夜生贺。

——歌声  
远坂时臣给自己搬了个椅子——再朴素不过的木椅，边缘耸起在潮湿的地下放得年久而生的纤维刺，一点儿也不优雅，却与这湿漉漉又常年不见天日的地牢十分相衬，在监室门外坐下。他隐约想起自己一点也不喜欢远坂邸的地牢，他没想过自己有一日会用上它。  
他像一个优雅而纯粹的魔术师，一个远坂家主那样坐下，腰板在生硬的椅子上挺得像高贵的云杉那样笔直。即使是现在他也不想被间桐雁夜抓到把柄。  
那个他假象中连对手都算不上的男人却不看他，兀自坐在墙角的黑暗里低声哼唱着什么。圣杯战争后间桐雁夜一直是这样，他说不上来是什么缘故。  
男人被刻印虫蛀得腐朽的喉间发出浑浊不堪的音节，仿佛某种节肢动物摩擦翅根般沙哑。不好听，远坂时臣心想。间桐雁夜什么也做不好，唱歌也不例外。  
可是他细细地听着，就如同战后他把间桐雁夜捡回来之后的每个夜晚那样。  
间桐雁夜没有愤怒地扑向他——刻印虫和失败的刺激终于让雁夜再也不认得他了。远坂时臣从那意外苍老的歌声里辨出了些许温暖的字符，旋即想起来那是一首葵很喜欢的日本民谣。他张了张口想喊那个男人的名字，kariya，发音比他所能想象的还要清脆柔美。  
但是他最终什么都没有说。他就那样静静听到了黎明，一缕熹微的天光将他惊醒。  
歌声停止了，他撑着麻木的双腿站起来，看到那个男人依旧蜷在深不见底的黑暗里，像一只在末日的绝望冰川中死去的小兽。  
他真的死去了。远坂时臣本能地想叫仆人来帮忙，然而他用魔术打开了地牢的门，打横抱起尸体，转身没入世界新一日的光。

——水  
“你想活。”  
远坂时臣斩钉截铁地说，薄薄的唇轻巧地开阖，短短一语便否定了间桐雁夜坚持至今的全部意义。  
雁夜恨恨地瞪着那个男人——对如今的他而言这已经是所能做到的一切了。他甚至本能地想要动用体内的刻印虫，哪怕将自己烧尽也好，只要火焰同样能够吞没那个男人。  
火焰。他苦笑着想。那是远坂时臣的拿手好戏。而连刻印虫都消耗殆尽的自己早就什么都没有了。  
远坂时臣却仿佛对他的心思全然不在意一般，朝前一步。  
“你想活下去，雁夜。”口吻坚决而真诚地不可思议，就仿佛并不是远坂时臣将战败的间桐雁夜囚禁在远坂邸的地下室里一样，“所以，你最好喝点水。”  
男人自顾自端起那只充满远坂气息的深红色瓷杯抿了一口，掐住他的下巴——动作不轻不重，凑近，不由分说撬开他苍白如鬼的唇。  
一股清流淹没了他。  
间桐雁夜到最后也不明白发生了什么。

——逃离失败  
远坂时臣没想过间桐雁夜会逃跑。  
或许在他的爱徒和宝贝女儿看来，这简直就像麻婆豆腐里要放麻婆和豆腐一样天经地义，然而远坂时臣却从未想过间桐雁夜会不惜一切代价离开他。即使他从半道上把准备为了救樱而毁掉自己的雁夜截回来，又将他关在远坂邸以防脏砚找麻烦的时候，从未征询过雁夜本人的意见。  
所以他在卧室门口发现被自己绊倒的雁夜时困惑地叹了口气，然后把那个轻得不像话的年轻人抱回了房间。

——烈性毒药  
远坂时臣最终还是决定杀了间桐雁夜。  
他不想再等了，尽管间桐雁夜的死亡就像圣杯战争的落幕那样只是时间问题，但是他一刻也不想等下去了。那双不对称的眼睛每每在他的梦境和遐想中凝视他，仿佛分别来自生贺死的时空。他感到自己应该做点什么，在自己失控而丧失远坂家主应有的仪度之前。  
他找出一小包氰化物和一些炼金术用的玩意儿——杀死间桐雁夜的方法琳琅满目，而他说不清自己出于什么原因才选择了毫无魔术师品味的一种，踏进了他囚禁间桐雁夜的地下室。  
自从Berserker战败，雁夜被远坂时臣捡回来后就常常昏睡——实际上他还活着本身已经是个奇迹了。远坂时臣在他身边坐下，用一个简单的小魔术点燃酒精灯，把氰化物倒在瓷皿里，在火上架好。  
然后他抱住了雁夜，感到仿佛往怀里塞了一具枯骨。那双令他坐立不安的眼睛藏在花白的碎发后，于是他拂开干枯的发，吻上紧阖的眼帘。  
男人的表情颤了颤，仿佛做了一个痛苦的梦。  
他将他拥得更紧。剧毒的烟雾腾起的时候，他没有放开。

——失落的钥匙  
间桐雁夜在教堂昏暗华丽的阴影里摸索。  
他试图把自己见到远坂时臣尸体瞬间涌起的剧烈情感解释为狂喜，于是他迫不及待地凑上去，检查尸体的真实性。他相信自己生活全部痛苦的秘密都锁在这个男人手中，现在他是时候结束这一切了。  
他伸出手，死者是用魔术再处理过的，没有血。  
他摸到远坂时臣的轮廓，英俊而刚毅的面容被某种该死的魔术刻意扭成了伟人躺在水晶棺里时一般的表情。他皱了皱眉，心想这家伙即使死了也是如此端正，优雅地令人烦躁。  
于是他小心翼翼地抚摸那张脸的每一个细节，直至确定那已僵硬如同少年时他临摹了无数次的美术石膏像。他忽然感到自己再也无法找回那所谓失去的生活了。  
他愣然缩回手，死亡降临，铺天盖地。

Fin.


End file.
